The Chaos of Twins
by prettylittlelover1234
Summary: In this story Alison never killed Courtney. Everyone finds out Alison has a twin. Emily kept her baby and is dating a very confused Paige. Aria and Noel are still together, but Ezra will stop at nothing to get back Aria. Spencer and Toby are together (Toby's not A). Hannah is with Arias little brother Mike. Jason is with Cece Drake. And A is hot on their trail!
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney's POV**

I was sitting in my sister's room. I was teaching her all about how she's supposed to act "Okay so you know which ones are which, right?" I asked Alison. She looked up from my journal and nodded.

"Okay so Aria, she has long black hair, a pink stripe in it. She's short and skinny. Also she's 17. She's dating Noel Khan. They've been dating for 9 months. Her moms name is Ella and she's dating someone named Zack. Ella and Zack have a baby boy name Matthew, he's 4 months. Her dads name is Byron, nothing going on with him. Her brother is 14, almost 15. He's dating Hannah Marian. Hannah is 17. She's tallish, short blonde hair , blue eyes. She has been dating Mike Montgomery for 11 months. Emily fields moved in with Hannah and her mom, Ashley Hannah's mom, Ashley, and her dad, Tom, are divorced. Her dad married Isabel and has a step daughter named Kate, who all of us hate. Emily has been living there for almost a year. Emily is dating Paige McCullers, who we really DON'T like, they've been dating in and off for A year. Emily dated this guy for 'bout three months, when her and Paige there in there off again stage, and he got her pregnant, she's only 17. Now she has a 6 month old baby girl, who's our 'niece'. Her name is Violet Renee Fields, we love, love, love Violet. Emily's mom Pam lives in Texas with Ems dad Wayne. Emily's dad is in the army. She has 2 sisters and 1 brother. Her oldest sister is Rebecca, she's 23. Her middle sister is Carolyn, she's 19. Her brother Jacob (Jake) is actually her twin so he's 17, he's our boyfriend." Alison paused to take a breath. I showed her a picture of us and she congratulated me on getting him. "Go on" I said "Ok, where was I? Oh that's right Jake. So he's our boyfriend. We've been dating him for about 9 and half months. Emily's sister Rebecca is dating Jason, ewe. Jason is also Spencer Hastings big brother. She is also our big sister, her dad is our and Jason's dad. Spencer has an older sister named Melissa; she is also our big sister. Spencer is with Toby s Cavanaugh, his step sister Jenna Marshall. Toby and Spencer have been together 1 year and 4 months. Spencer lives in a huge house, 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, Living room, Den. That's just some of the inside. Out back she's got a pool, a hot tub all that stuff. Also they've got a barn, which is Spencer's bedroom. Spencer is the smart one, Tall, long brown one, brown eyes, etc. We fight like sisters, because we are! Ha-ha! We spend a lot of time with Spencer."

Ali looked up at me "How am I doing so far?" she asked "Your doing great, glad to know you'll be able to keep my grades up."

I gave her _the _look. She rolled her eyes.

"I got most of the basics down so let's go down stairs and EAT! Then when we come back you can quiz me on Jenna M, Melissa, Mona, Jake, Jay, and whoever else." She says almost pleading. "FINEEE" I say laughing.

Ever since Alison came back, we've been trying to heal our sister relationship. So far it's been going great. She forgave me for stealing her identity and she apologized for making my life a living hell. We haven't told our mom that we were working something out. My mom and Ken (my fake dad), haven't even wanted to leave us in the same room.

They have no idea that we have been meeting up at night. They don't know I've been teaching Ali how to be the new Ali that I have made her. We've tested it to, I would send her down to the dining room and she would talk to them, she would be just like me. At first it was a problem, we would act to much the same. But I started to change myself into Courtney DiLaurentis.

My parents never knew, they never guessed that I was pretending to be Alison for a full year. Now it was time that the world met Courtney. We walked down to the kitchen , arms linked together.

When we walked into the kitchen mom and Ken stopped talking and looked at our linked arms. "What's going on?" our mother asked cautiously.

Ali stepped up and said "Cee and I have been talking and… I want her to come to school with me." Once she said it I stepped up "Mom…um…Dad please. Ali and I have talked, a lot actually, and we've worked everything out. We got past all our problems. Please" they seemed to be considering it.

"Look it's almost the end of summer and Courtney needs to be in school. And if she goes to Rosewood High with me, I can protect her from all the stares." Ken looked up "Why would you need to protect her. No one will hurt her. And she can make new friends."

After a few hours Alison has finally got _the_ look down. I told her how I shut Ken out after I found out he wasn't our Dad. I started asking only my Mom stuff. I said Ken wasn't my father, and I meant every word of it. I know Ali feels the same way. She turned to him

"I'm sorry I was asking my mother not you. You don't get a say in what we do, Ken." He looked hurt and I got a little worried, thinking that Al would crack when she sees his face. But as I glanced over and saw Alison's rock-hard expression, I knew we were safe. Mom looked up "Do NOT speak to your father like that." She yelled.

Ok I know she's my mom but no one yells at my sister. "Don't yell at her!" I yelled back. At that moment Jason walked in "I'm home."

Was all he said, clearly he wanted to know what was going on. I don't think he expected to see Ali back. "JAY!" Al and I said at the same time. We tackled him in hugs. He barley hesitated before hugging us back. Hey girls.

He turned he was looking at us like he was trying to figure out who was who I stepped up "I'm Courtney" he smiled and said "I missed you kiddo." I smiled at him. He turned to Alison "You too kid." He walked up to Mom "hey mom how are you"

He said hugging her. Then he turned to Ken is face showing no emotion

"Hello Ken." Ken actually looked sad "Hey buddy." Jason took a deep breath, clearly mad about Ken calling him 'buddy'. "So what are we talking about?" he asked. Alison stepped up "We were discussing Courtney going to school with me."

Jason thought about it "I think it's a good idea." "THANK YOU!" Ali and I said at the same time. "I said we will consider it" my mom says "Who's we you and dad? Because I don't see our father here." Jason yelled angrily "I think it will be good

for her." He states.

"Fine, okay are you happy. You can go to school with Alison" "Really!?" I asked. "Yes, on-"she started but me and Ali cut her off "YES, Yes, YES!" we said at the same time, we started to jump up and hug each other, and then we hugged Jay. "WAIT" mom yelled. We all quieted down and looked at her questionably, "This is only If you" she started looking at Ali "can get her caught up." She finished "YES, OK, FINE!" Alison shouted.

After about 10 minutes we calmed down and made a snack, after the snack Ali grabbed my hand and dragged me back up to her new room.

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**so how was it? Good you love, or Bad you hate it. I kind of took the idea from the story **_**What If**_** and then pit my own twist to let me know what you think**

**Bye Dolls 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS :(**

Alison's POV

YES! I get to go to school with my sister(s)! I still can't believe mom, and Mr.H- Peter being our dad. And Spencer our sister, and I'm dating Emily's brother and Omg my

life is going to be complicated! But after Cee and I forgave each other, I knew that I needed to go back to school with her. I didn't want to miss out on anymore of

our…idk sisterhood. Now I get to be with her, except I've got to be her. But at least I finally get to see why she did it so much. Once we got back to 'my' room we sat

on the floor. "That was great" Courtney said, still laughing. "OMG right though! Ok so where were we before?" Cee looked up trying to remember "umm we were going

to talk about Jenna, Mel, Jay, Mona, and Jake." I sighed. Damn my sister knew a lot of people. Good thing I have a great memory. "Ok so Jenna Marshall is Toby

Cavanaugh's, Spencer's Boyfriend, Step-Sister. Jenna moved to Rosewood when Toby's dad married Jenna's mom. Jenna had a thing for Toby, we know about it. Jenna

blacked mailed Toby into sleeping with her. One day at a sleep over, a prank went wrong and Jenna ended up blind. Toby got blamed and sent away. When he came

back he wasn't allowed at school and Spencer offered to help him because she's gat ALL A.P. classes. They connected and have been together ever since. We hate

Jenna. Melissa is our big sister. She married Wren Kingston, he's a doctor. They have a daughter named Taylor. She's 4. We love her tons! Wren hit on Spencer, AND

Hannah. Next Jason, well obviously he's our big brother." I said and Courtney rolled her eyes. I continued "He has been away at sober camp, thanks to Ken. But he's

on our side. He loves us! Mona, we HATE her. She used to be a loser, to us she still is. She tries to become friends with Hannah every chance she gets. She

transformed and tried to take over our position as queen bee. We destroyed that possibility. AND Jake, dear, dear Jake. He has had a crush on us FOREVER! He asked

us out at the Winter Ball. Of course we said yes, we've been together ever since. His fav color is Blue, like YOU because last time I checked mine was pink, we met him

in the beginning of the year. He has 3 brothers, David who's 26, Nathan who's 21 and josh who's 19. Then Jake who's 18. His lucky number is 42. He is a grade ahead

of us. He plays football, number 42. His best friend is Austin. Done" I look up and Courtney and saw she was nodding. I smiled and she smiled back "I really did miss u

Cee" she looked up at me "Yeah I missed you to sis" we hugged. "Courtney?" I asked, "Yeah?" she asked cautiously. "I-I think we should tell Aria, Spencer, Emily, and

Hannah before I start school. Then we should go shopping. I can't keep living out of your wardrobe, Hon." I said. She sighed "Yeah I think your right. What about

tomorrow we get them to come over and if they take it well, we go to lunch. If they don't take it well, then we can go to lunch anyway." She says with a smile. I nod to

her, "Ok sounds good. Well I'm beat, I'm gonna hit the sack…um wait do I go to the other room or stay here or what?" "Umm…well I don't wanna leave my room so you

go to the other one…'Kay?" She said. I nod to her. "Wait Al…uh do u wanna sleep in here tonight?" she asked. I turned to her "Huhh?" I asked, she sighed "I said do u

wanna sleep in here? You know like old times. I've got a sleeping bag. Please. " I thought about it for a second. Then I said "Sure, yeah I'd love that." She smiled at

me and said "Ok, let me get my sleeping bag out." She replies. I nod.

**Courtney's POV**

1:37 A.M.

I cant sleep. Telling the girls was a big deal. But Alison and I needed to introduce ourselves as sisters to them before anyone else. I guess this will be a good thing. I

wonder what they're going to say. Hannah will probably say something about her clothes, all she really has is the clothes she packed and my closet. Aria would say

something like 'wait what how long have you had a twin. Wait that was a stupid question. But how could you hide this from us?' then Emily would be all shy and say

'hi.' Spencer, well, Spencer would just stare. Probably to surprised to do anything at first, then she would go on and on about having ANOTHER sibling. Great this is

going to be fun. Well guess I should get to sleep.

**Alison's POV**

2:04 A.M.

Cee went to sleep a long time ago. I'm a little worried about tomorrow. What if they don't like me? What if they get mad at Courtney for not telling them. What if I say

the wrong thing? Gosh things will be complicated if they hate me. But Courtney won't let them hate me, right? Well I've been stressing over this for hours. My brain

needs to shut down. Time to sleep.

**Ok so I got 24 reviews on the first chapter...I know, I know not much but I'm proud for my first story. So let's see if I can get at least 5 reviews. If not, I'd I'll post another chapter anyway **

** Well good bye my darlings**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS :(**

**Jason's POV**

It sure was great to be home. I HATED '_sober camp'_ really sucked. I was surprised Courtney is home so soon, even if it has been a long time. I really missed

her. And now that her and Alison were 'BFF's' again we could be normal sibling's again. Well as normal as we get around here. I wonder what Peter would think.

I mean he has an affair and she gets pregnant. She keeps the baby, she lives next door . Her husband thinks it's his, the baby's dad stays out of the kids life. A few years later he gets her pregnant again, and like last time she keeps the baby. Only he doesn't know it was 2 babies, twins. So here he is two kids with his wife and three kids with his neighbor, only he doesn't know about the third. They moved away when she was still pregnant, a few years later she comes back. She had the baby, it was a girl. No here we are years later and she has three kids, all his. Now he's about to go find out he has another kid with someone who's not his wife. After his wife found out about the first two she was going to leave. But they already had two kids together an she wouldn't leave them. Since then we, me, my sister, him, his wife, and his two daughters, have all grow closer. No he's going to find out he's got another kid with her. So you can imagine how hard this is goin to be, the last thing I want ts for his affair to hurt my sister's, all of my sister's.

So now I was laying in my bed listening to music. All of the sudden my phone went of, it was my girlfriend Cece.

Hey baby, what's up I didn't even know you were home. -C

Hey babe. Nothing really, and yeah I'm sorry when I got home it was crazy when I got home. -J

Why what was going on? -C

I'll tell you tomorrow. How's lunch sound? My treat. -J

That sounds great, I can't wait. I missed you so much! -C

great, pick you up around noon? And I missed you to! -J

That sounds great. -C

Ok see you then. I'm beat so I'm going to go to sleep, love u night. -J

Ok see you then. Love you to night! -C

With that I turned my music back on and closed my eyes. within minutes I started to doze off.

I woke up the next morning to the girls blasting their music. I groaned and got out of bed. Once I opened my door I could tell the music was coming from down stairs., along with the sent of banana pancakes. Those were the girls favorite. I sighed and grabbed some clothes , then I went to the bathroom and got a shower. After my shower I brushed my teeth and went down stairs. In the kitchen Ali and Cee were standing there mixing pancake batter.

I walked up to them and cleared my throat. Ali jumped and hit me with the spatula . "Not cool!" she said as Courtney laughed. "What's got you looking so nice Jay?" Courtney asked, "it's his's girlfrienddddd!" Alison told he laughing. I narrowed my eyes at them

, "ok well if your down be jerks I when we were going to tell Peter." I said to them, "well I thought that we should tell the girls first, that way Spence won't completely kill us." Alison said laughing "I mean you know her, she would freak if we don't tell her before." ha chuckled and nodded "yeah she would, but it be pretty funny."

i told her, she nodded. She handed the spatula to Courtney and went over to the cabinet for some plates. She gave the plates to Courtney, who put pancakes, bacon, and eggs on them. She handed Jason a plate and then piled up two more for her and Alison. While she did that Ali poured three cups of juice. Alison turned to Cee who looked at the clock and said "17" Ali said "yes! that's a new record!" i looked at both of them questionably,

"Before i went away we used to cook breakfast, we would time ourselves. This was the fastest we've ever done!" Courtney explained, i looked at the plate worriedly "So does this mean i should chew my food carefully?" Alison rolls her eyes and says "No, we do know how to cook you jerk!" i hold my hand up i defeat, "alright, alright."

With that i walked over to the table and sat down. A minute later Ali and Cee sat down with me, we sat in silence while we ate our food. After about 20 minutes of eating, Alison's phone went off, Me and Courtney looked up at her, "It's Spencer, she wants to know if we can come over." she tells me. I look at the girls, "when do you plan on telling all the girls? If you want i can stay i dont have to get Cece until noon." They take a moment to think about it, Alison looks over at the clock, it was 11:25 now, "Well i guess i'll text them now." with that her and Cee get up, put their plates into the sink and go upstairs, levaing me alone. After they leave i put my own plate in the sink and go up to my bedroom.

**OK, so what do you think so far? Im sorry i havent updates in a while, i was kind of grounded :( Any who, review and tell me what you think! Tomorrow or the next day i'll post the girls reaction to the twins. And about two more chapters A will come in and the chapter after that The girls will go back to school. After that everything will be from everyones POV! **

** ~Bye My Darlings**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS :(**

**Courtney's** **POV**

As soon as we got back to my room i pulled out my phone. Alison went and sat down on the bed, i walked over to the window and looked into my back yard. From there i could barley see Spencer's back yard. I sighed and pulled out my phone, i texted the girls,

Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hannah

Me:SOS

About 20 seconds later, i saw Spencer dash across our yard. I looked at Ali, who nodded, and headed down the stairs.

As soon as i got out back Spencer was walking up to me. she looked concerned, "What's up?" i just look at my feet. "We should wait until the others show up."

Gosh was i really about to tell them this? What if they end up hating me? These questions kept going through my mind as we waited for the other girls to show up.

After about 15 minutes all of us were gathered in my backyard, i looked to each girl "Wait here." i told them and walked into my house. I walked past Ali and up the stairs, i knocked on Jason's door. After about 30 seconds he opened it, i looked at him and said, "It's time." with that i turned around and walked back to my sister.

**Out Back**

"Dose anyone know what the SOS was for?" Aria Montgomery asked her best friends, "No idea, when i got here she said she we should wait for everyone, so it's got to be important." Spencer told them.

At that moment Alison came walking back out, She walked right up to them, "I have to tell you guys something, and i'm not sure your going to like it." When no one said anything she continued, "My name is really Courtney DiLaurentis." I waited for them to react, to say i'm lying, or laugh at me, anything. Instead they just stood there.

"WHAT!" Spencer said, "Ali don't mess with us." she warned. "Like i said my name is Courtney, not Alison. And i can prove it." I turned around and yell's Jason's name. A few moments later he comes out, Alison hidden behind his back, "Jason, what's going on?" Spencer ask her older brother.

"She's telling the truth." Was all he said. At that moment a blonde head popped out from behind Jason's back. The four girls let out gasp.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

**Alison's POV**

I walked up to stand beside's my sister. Spencer took a small step forward and stared me down, i stared back. "So i have another sister?", i nod to her and hold out my hand "I'm the REAL Alison D." As Spencer went to shake my hand she said, "Screw it!" and flung her arms around me, i barely hesitated before hugging her back. "What's one more, right! But i swear if i find one more sibling i'm changing my name." she say's Me, Ali, and Jay alugh at her, along with all the other girls.

Aria walked up to me and held her hand out, "Aria Montgomery." I smile and shake her hand, "Alison Dilaurentis." she smiles at me and walks over to Courtney. "I can't believe you didn't tell us, jerk!" she laughs and gives Cee a hug. Then she gives Jay an awkward hug, i notice he holds on to her a few seconds extra. She blushes and walks over to where Courtney and i were standing and loop Cee.

Next Emily walks straight up and gives me a hug, i give her a hug back. "I'm Emily Fields, it's nice to meet you." i give her a big smile, she was so nice "Well you know who i am, and it's great to meet you as well. Courtney has told me so much about you, all of you." i say back to her. I kind of wanted to ask her how she was so thin, i mean the chick had a baby 2 months ago, but that would be mean so i just stayed quite. She went to stand next to Aria.

Lastly Hannah tackled me in a hug i was _so_ no prepared for "Han!" the other girls shout, "I'm sorry but i mean look at those shoes! They are a-dorable! Oh and, Hannah Marin here!" she held out her hand to me, i shake it. "Thanks and i take it you know who i am so heyyy, haha!" she laughs with me and loops her arm through mine.

I look from person to person and say "Well ladies i think we should grab a bite." Jason clears his throat, i look up at him, "Last time i checked i wasn't a lady, thank you very much." "Don't you have a lunch date?" i ask him, "Well i was thinking-" he starts when everyone else starts to groan, "Wow thanks guys i feel the love. Any way i was thinking that we could all have a lunch together, You girls, me, and CeCe, that way she won't think i'm lying and she dosent have to find out from any one else."

Everyone thinks for a minute and then nods. With that Jason walked away to call CeCe.

**Jason's POV**

Once i walked away from the girls i went to my room and called CeCe.

After about three rings she answered.

"Hey babe whats up?" -c

"Nothing i was just wondering if we could do _our _lunch later. I have something to tell you, so i was wondering if the girls could join us." -j

"Um should i be worried? And yeah it be cool...who's the girls?" -c

"No, no, no, it's not bad. And my sister's and their friends. And after i was thinking just me and you could go somewhere, _alone" _-j

I can tell she's smiling

"I would LOVE that" -c

now she was giggling, i smiled to myself

"Great, well i think they are ready to leave. So do you want me to pick you ip or you meet us there?" -j

She thinks for a few seconds.

"I'll meet you there so that i can go home and change." -c

I smile to myself again, damn this girl makes me smile so damn much.

"Wear something cute." -j

"Ok so i should go look in my grandma's clothes, or maybe my 2 year old little sister closet would be more appropriate. Gosh Jason of course i'll wear something cute!" -c

I chuckle into the phone as she mutters 'boys'

"Sorryy" -j

"Ok well leave me alone so i can finish getting dressed." -c

"ok, bye see you soon, love you." -j

"love you too, most of the time." -c

"what do you mean most-" -j

Before i could finish the sentence she hung up. I laugh and head down stairs.

**Spencer's POV **

OMG I HAVE ANOTHER SISTER!

This is what keep running through my mind.

I was sitting down stairs with all the girls. We were waiting for Jason to get off the phone with CeCe, I liked CeCe and she seemed to like me. I'm pretty sure she did, she was partially already our sister.

Once we got back inside we all sat at our normal place's. Al- Courtney sat on the tallest stool, I sat next to her on the swirly stool, and Emily sat next to me on the padded stool. Hannah sat on the counter and Aria sat on the table chris-crossed . Alison just stood next to Courtney.

My stool was the biggest so i scooted over to make room for her. After there was enough room i patted the spot i just made. She smiles and comes to sit next to me.

At that moment Jason comes down stairs smiling.

"Whats so funny?" i ask, he just shakes his head and gives me a look that says 'later'

Ever since i found out we were related we have gotten really close. We get along really well, unlike me and Melisa, i think it's because we don't live together. We tell each other everything.

**In Spencer's car(with Spence, Ali, Courtney, and Hannah)**

"So where are we going?" Alison asked over Hannah's VERY loud, and off pitch singing.

Spencer, who was driving, looked back at Alison and said "The Grille, it's our usual lunch place." She nods.

"So is CeCe nice?" i look at Courtney "What you didn't tell her about CeCe?" Spencer asked her little sister, "Of course i did, but i only gave her the basic's. Hair color, eye color, status, stuff like that." Courtney says back.

"OMG!" Hannah screams causing the other girls to jump. "WHAT THE HELL HANNAH!" Spencer yells at her, "Sorry it's just, I LOVE this song!" She squeals. "Really Han, you gave us a heart attacks because you like this song" Courtney says to her very goofy best friend, "No you don't get it, i don't like this song, i LOVE it! Spence turn it up."

Spencer laughs but does as Hannah requested.

For the rest of the ride there the 4 girls sang/screamed their heads off to whatever song was on.

**Jason's car(with Jason, Aria, and Emily)**

"So Em hows Vi doing?" Jason asked, she looks up at him "She's good, still doesn't sleep through the night." Emily replied tiredly, "Did the SOS wake you up?" Aria asked her best friend, "No i actually just but Violet down for a nap." She tells Aria. Aria turns around to face Em, Aria was sitting in the front next to Jason and Emily was in the back, "So who stayed with her?" Aria asked worriedly not wanting some stranger watching her niece, Emily laughs at her friends face. "Chill Ar, it's not like i dropped her off to some random stranger on the side of the road, gosh i'm not a bad mother." Emily told her worried friend, "She's with Paige, safe and sound so that means you can breath Ar."

Aria took a deep breath causing Emily to giggle like crazy.

Aria looked over at Jason, and tried not to blush,and saw he was smiling. "What are you smiling at?" she ask him narrowing her eyes

He looks over to her and their eyes lock "You!" he says before turning back toward the road as we pulled up to The Grille.

We parked the car the same moment Alison, Courtney, Spencer, and Hannah got out of Spencer's car. Once they got out they saw Emily, who was just getting over her little giggle episode, they all looked at us questionably. "What's up with Em?" Hannah asked Aria, "Nothing." she quickly replied, causing Emily to giggle some more.

At that moment CeCe Drake came running over to Jason, who caught her and spun her around.

After he put her down she went and hugged everyone else there. Until she got to Alison.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "What?"

**Ok so what'd you think? I've decided that next chapter the girls will go shopping so that people start to know that 'Alison' has a sister. Then 'A' will start. Then the girls will go back to school, yayy(not)!**

** Bye dolls **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS :(**

RECAP

-CeCe Drake-

After he put her down she went and hugged everyone else there. Until she got to Alison.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "What?"

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

"What?" i ask, considering the fact i just hugged Alison and yet here she is again. I turned around to make sure she didn't move, she didn't.

I turn to Jason, he looked like he was waiting for me to say something. "Ali?" i ask looking at the girl.

"Yeah?" a voice says from behind me, i whip around and find i'm face to face with Alison.

"But..but..bu-" i stutter. Jason steps up and takes my hand, "You have to let me explain." I nod and turn to him.

"It's a long story so i'll just give you the basic's, I have..um..four sister's, no three. Mel, Spence, Ali, and Courtney. Courtney did some bad things but she good now. So-," he turns to Alison, "I introduce Courtney, you know her as Alison. And this-" he walks over to "Courtney's" look alike "Is Alison." i take a minute to process this, then it hits me. "So your telling me you, Courtney, stole your twin sister's,Alison, identity?"

Courtney nods her head ashamed. Alison walks up to me and holds out her hand "Nice to meet you, my brother hasn't shut up about you." she tells me and i turn to Jason, "Oh really?" i challenge, his eyes widen not believing his sister just told her this. "Well i'm starving let's go eat." he says trying to turn the attention away form himself.

"Ok lets eat." i say, everyone cheers. I walk ahead a little to catch up with Spencer. Before i get there i hear Jason mutter "Thanks for that by the way." sarcastically to Alison. I smile and skip ahead.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I cant believe Ali told her that, it's not that i'm embarrassed, well maybe a little, but it's just- it's not true. Sure i talk about her a lot , but that's only to Spencer really. I guess she's just trying to help me out.

But that doesn't sound like something a sister would do, hmm...i'm going to have to get to the bottom of this.

But for now i'll just think about tonight.

**Spencer's POV**

As we walked into the Grille i noticed how empty it was. I walked up to the hostess. She looked up from her spot, she was on her phone.

"Hello, how may i help you?" she ask politely, "um yes can i have a table for-" i turn around to count our group.

Ok so me, 1, Em, 2, Ar, 3, Han, 4, Ali+Courtney,5. 6, Jason, 7, and CeCe, 8. i turn back to the hostess "8 please." i finish. she nods writes it in her book and stands, "Follow me please." we do as she said

We follow her to a table in the corner. The hostess, Amy i think her name was, pulled up another table and chairs so that there was enough room for all of us. She handed us our menus and asked "Can i get you guys anything to drink?"

She goes around the table and gets everyone's drink order, then she noticed our pile of menus. We are here so much that we all know what we want. "um are you guys ready to order food to?" everyone nods "Okay so what will you have." she says starting at the top of the table.

After about 20 minutes we were all stuffing our faces with food. Jason was the first to finish, of course. Then it was me and then Ali and Courtney. Everyone else was only about half way through their meals, except Aria for someone so tiny she sure could eat. She was on her last 2 or 3 bites. Hannah looked at mine and my other siblings plates and said "Dang i think eating fast must run in the family." We laugh at her.

No one said anything the whole meal. It was actually kind if nice.

Once everyone was done their lunches we order ice cream, i got cookie dough! Once again Me, Jay, All, and Cee were the first ones done. Next was Aria, i look up at her "Dang tiny you trying to be like the big dogs!" she rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. i laugh at her as a familiar face walks in. It's my boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh walks in.

I get up from my chair and walk over to him.

"Spencer? Hey what are you doing here?" he says as he give me a hug. As i pull away he gives my a light kiss on the lips, i smile up at him. I nod over to the table with my family and friends, "It's a long story, what are you doing here?" i ask him seeing he's all alone. "Oh i was just grabbing a bite and getting ready to text you." he holds up his phone to show me the half written message.

"Well we were just getting ready to leave. We can wait if you want." i tell him, he shakes his head as he answers "No that ok, BUT we are going on a date later."

"A date?" i ask cautiously, he nods and smiles evilly, oh gosh now i'm scared. "You didn't give me time to plan it, so what you want to go to the movies?" he shakes his head, still smiling, "Nope." he says popping the 'p'. "'nope'?" "this one is all me, all you have to do is show up." i narrow my eyes at him and he laughs at my expression. He says 2 words that helps me clear out all the negative stuff in my mind

"Trust Me."

"Well fine, but only because it's you." He smiles and slips his arms around my waist and pulls me closer and whispers in my ear "Well if it's just for me then i should plan stuff more often." i giggle and whisper back "Maybe you should."

At that moment the girls and Jason came over to us, Jay came up at patted Toby's back, "Paws of my little sis buddy." Toby laughs and lets me go a little but not completely.

Emily walks up to Toby and gives him a big hug, he hugs her back. Then Aria and Hannah give him a hug. CeCe gives him a warm smile and Al- Courtney, it was going to take a while to get them separated, walked up and gave him a hug. When he saw Alison his jaw dropped. It was quite funny.

I turn to him, "You see this was the long part, so that being said Toby, i present the REAL Alison D and her sister, who you thought was Alison, Courtney." He just stared.

Alison stuck her hand out for him to shake, he did. After that Alison turned to the girls "Can we please go shopping now?" she begged. At that moment Toby and Jason's schedule's became very full, "yeah well i have to do..." they both trailed off.

"Actually i can't right now, sorry. It's just Paige called and said Violet had a little fever. So you guys know Paige, she's freaking out." Emily says. "Omg no it's totally cool, let me get my keys and i'll drive you." i tell her turning to say bye to Toby. Is stretch up to whisper in his ear, "Gotta go but don't worry. I haven't forgot about our date." he smiles at me and whispers back "I'll pick you up at 8:30." I nod say bye to my friends and go out to my car where a very anxious Emily is the phone with a very anxious Paige waiting for me.

At the point going home where i can turn to go to Em's apt. or my house Emily says "Can you just take me home and i'll get my car later?" i nod and get into the lane to go to her house.

As soon as we pull up Emily get out of the car and runs up the building stair, turning to face me at the door, "Go home Spence i promise i'll call you if i have to." This was all she said before running into her apt.

I shrug and get in my car to go home. About half way there i realize i don't know what to wear for my date. I hurry home so that i can pick out the right outfit.

Once i reach my house i run straight to my room and fling my closet doors open.

**Emily's POV**

I ran up the stairs to my loft. I takes a while because i have to walk around the side of the brew to get tot he stairs, then i have to walk up a flight of stairs.

Once I reached my door I turned the nob and saw Paige holding a very fussy Violet. And that's strange because Violet is never fussy.

I ran over to my girlfriend and daughter, as soon as Paige saw me she sighed and stared to talk really fast,

"idontknowwhathappenedoneminuteshewasfineandthenex t-" I cut her off there because I didn't hear one word she just said and because I knew it wasn't her fault.

"Paige, baby, you have to slow down. Here let me have her." She gladly hands her over to me. She was really warm.

"Can you get me the thermometer?" She nods and goes into Violets room to get the baby thermometer. A few seconds later she comes back out and hands it to me.

After a few seconds it's starts to beep like it does when it's done. I looked at the temperature, 101°f, that's not good.

I look up at Paige and say "I think we need to get her to the hospital, Jamie told me that the stomach virus was going around, I think she caught it." Paige nods and grabs her car keys since I left my car a Spencer's.

Since she doesn't have a car seat for Violet I hold her in my arms I'm the back seat. I look down at my world. At my baby. I notice she's really red, I look at Paige in the front seat and say "step on it." She nods and tries to get to the hospital as fast as she can.

**Ok so what did you think? Love it or hate, please, please, please review. So I've decided that next chapter 'A' will come in.**

** Bye dolls**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS **:(

**Hannah's POV**

I was sitting in Spencer's room along with Aria, Courtney, Alison, and of course Spencer.

We were getting ready to go shopping for a first day of school thing. I was sitting at Spencer's desk texting my boyfriend, Mike Montgomery. Sometimes it was strange because he's Aria's little brother, but then i think Al- on maybe it's Courtney because she was just pretending to be Alison..i have no idea but on of them was dating Emily's twin brother. Speaking of Emily where is she? I look up to my friends,

"Has anyone heard from Em?" they all shale their heads no, at that moment Spencer walks into her room, "I've been trying to get a hold of hr and Paige since last night, they both shut off their phones or something. Do you think something happened to Violet?"

We all shake our heads at her, Aria speaks up "I'm sure if something horrible happens or happened Em or Paige would have called us. Maybe they just turned their phones off because Violet fell asleep and they didn't want the noise to wake her up."

It seemed like a pretty reasonable explication so i nodded and said "Well with that being said, lets go SHOPPING!" everyone laughed at me, but got up to go to the cars we were taking.

There was going to be two cars so that we have room for bags.

**Aria's car( with Spencer, Hannah, and Aria)**

"So Spencer what do you think of having another sister?" Aria ask her best friend, she just shrugged "I mean i like her, she's nice, and she's funny. I just don't want this to be like when we found out about Courtney and Jay. I still can't believe he kept this from me, i mean I've known about him and Cee for 2 years and now i learn she had twin." Spencer turned her head to Aria, "He didn't say anything to you when you guys were-" she stopped talking, "I'm sorry Ar."

Three months before Aria and Noel started dating, Aria went out with Jason. They broke up when Jason got really drunk and cheated on Aria, she saw him. The next day he said he knew what he was doing and he was sorry. They broke up that afternoon. Thing for them have been awkward since them, it's still a touchy subject for Aria.

"No it's ok, and no he didn't say anything, trust me you would have been the first to know." Aria tell her friend, Spencer just nods. At that moment Aria's phone goes off, she checks it and pales a little.

Spencer looked over at her, but before she could respond Hannah shouted, "BOO!", this causes Aria and Spencer to jump, also stopping Spencer from asking what's up with Aria. "WHAT THE HELL HANNAH!" Aria shouts to he best friend.

Hannah holds her hands up, "I'm sorry, but that conversation was just to...blah.." Spencer rolls her eyes, and Aria still looks a little pale. "You ok Ar?" Spencer asked her friend "Yeah it's just , Hannah don't do that again, unless you want me to die." Hannah laughed at her friend.

"THERE"S THE MALL! sorry Ar" Hannah said as she realized she screamed again, "HANNAH! I"M TINY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" As soon as Aria said it Spencer and Hannah broke down into a fit of giggles.

Hannah laughed all the way to the parking space. The entire walk to the front of the mall consist of Aria trying explain why she should not scare her like that and Hannah laughing at her while Spencer try's not to side with anyone.

**Courtney's car(with Courtney and Alison)**

"So Ali what do you think of Spencer and the girls?" Courtney asked her sister, "I like the girls, and i really like Spencer. She's sweet and kind. And i think she really likes me."

"Yeah Spence is awesome, but don't let her sweetness now fool you. That girl defiantly knows how to challenge people." Courtney tells her sister laughing to herself. "So is there anything else i should know for when i go to school?" Alison ask her sister, Courtney just shook her head.

At that moment her phone went off. "You going to get that?" Alison asked her sister, "I'll just look at it when we get to the mall." Courtney says back

"Well were pulling in now so looks like whoever it is won't be deprived from Courtney time much longer." Ali says smiling over to her sister, who smiles back.

Courtney circles to parking lot looking for Aria'a, Blue Toyota Prius, after about 10 minutes of searching i found it. As soon i parked i noticed that no one was in Aria's car. "I guess they went to the front to wait for us." Alison told Courtney, she nods her head in agreement.

"Let's go."

As the two girls approach the front of the mall they saw Spencer, Aria, and Hannah. It looked like the two girls were laughing at Aria.

**General**** POV**

Alison and Courtney walked up to Aria, Spencer, and Hannah.

Hannah and Spencer were laughing at Aria. "What's so funny?" Ali asked, "These jerks-" Aria started, gesturing to Hannah and Spencer, "Decided that if i had a heart attack it would be funny." Courtney looks up, "You guys, that's _so _mean." she says to Han and Spence.

"No she's not telling it right. Ok so we were in the car and these people over here." Hannah starts gesturing to her two car mates, "were talking all awkward and stuff, so me being me, i scared the shit out of them,twice. But in my defense the second time was an accident." "Ok but Han, do you see how tiny she is. It wouldn't take much to give her a heart attack." Alison tells her new friend.

"I'm not that tiny." Aria says as everyone picks on her. "Aw hon, we didn't mean it like that. You know we love you." Courtney says to her tiny friend.

"Yes, yes, yes. We all love Tiny, can we go shopping now?" Hannah asked. They all laugh at their very crazy friend, after their done laughing they link arms, with Aria in the middle.

**Aria's POV**

I kept thinking about the text, if the girls ever found out they would never forgive me. And Jason, if he found out i used him, he would hate me, and i wouldn't be able to take that.

So now here i was lying to my friends. But someone knew, -A knew, whoever that was.

the text said, 'What will your besties think when they find out poor little Aria knew all along. -A' how could this person know, was it Alison? Whoever it is, they better know how to keep a secret. Because some things are better left alone.

As i walked with towards the mall door, my arm looped through Spencer and Alison's, "Hey Ali did you send me a text when we were in the cars?", she shakes her head.

I notice Spencer is looking over at Courtney and then she asked, "Are you ok Cor, you look kind of pale?", we all looked over to Courtney, she was holding her phone.

Once she noticed everyone staring at her she put her phone away and replied, "Yeah i'm fine, it's just some dumb ass that saw me and Ali together."

"You sure?" Spencer asked her little sister, "Yes mother." she reapplied back, this causes everyone to laugh.

"STOP!" Hannah shouts causing our little line of people to jump. "HANNAH WE DISCUSSED THIS, YOU CAN'T SCARE ME!" Aria shouts back. "I'm sorry i just love this store!" this causes us to laugh at her and turn into the store.

**-20 MINUTES LATER-**

**Spencer's POV**

"OMG, Spence that color looks great on you!" Hannah told me

Spencer was wearing a Strapless Blue Mini Dress that fell right above her knee, along with it was a pair of black flats.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel like me." i told her, "That's because it's not." Aria told her, Courtney stepped up, "Spence this is Senior year, it's now or never that you wanna be remembered. And not just for you big brain." "I guess your right." i said slowly, "Of she is, and Alison picked the perfect thing to start your new look." Aria said, smiling over to Ali.

Everyone agreed with her and went back to shopping. Spencer had a no-limit-spending spree, thanks to her dad. He also gave "Alison", aka. Courtney, $500, she then gave half of that to Alison.

"Ok let's do something, we all pick out one outfit for each other, then one by one we try them on and vote on our favorite. The outfit that wins for each person is the outfit that person will on the first day of school." as i suggest this i can already see them picking out outfits for each other, "Ok?" they all nod.

"Are there any rules?" Aria ask, i think for a moment, "Yeah, we have 1 hour, no looking at what other people pick out, everyone got it. Oh and Ali sorry but this outfit doesn't count." "WHAT! But that's the perfect outfit!" she said complaining, "I'm sorry but everyone already saw it, so let me change then we can start."

I walk into the changing room and come back out to see the girls are all gone. Cheaters. I sigh and walk around the store.

After about 45 minutes i found outfits for everyone, no i was looking for shoes to match. Another 5 minutes and I've got that too, so now here's what i have for everyone.

Hannah- Light blue mini dress with black lace tights. And for shoes 3 inch high heels.

Courtney- White flower print dress with a brown belt. And for shoes brown strap sandals.

Aria- Black, flower print shirt with a black mini skirt and a pink jacket. And for shoes black 2 1/2 wedges.

Alison- Blue skinny jeans with a light pink ruffled shirt. And for shoes brown flats

Once i double checked everything i went back to the changing room

**Hannah's POV**

I love this idea. Picking out other clothes for people is _so _ fun! But one hour, four outfits, four different people. That's putting my skill to a maximum. But i like a good challenge.

After i got, in shape, i changed. I worried about my clothes more, my hair, makeup, everything. I would NEVER go back to my old self, never ever. No one knew what happened to me. And i want to keep it that way.

I was looking through a rack of clothes for Spencer when my phone went off. I stopped looking through the clothes and grabbed my phone. I smile thinking it's from my boyfriend. When i look at my phone i can fell all the blood leaving my face.

The text said, "Never say Never Hefty, what do you think your dear friends if the found out about your weight loss methods? Din't worry i can keep a secret, for now. -A"

I dropped my phone and take a deep breath. Who's -A? Alison? Aria? Oh gosh, who knew? Hannah breath, just breath.

Back when i was Fat and Ugly, everyone used to call me 'Hefty Hannah' and now that i'm skinny they can't call me that anymore.

Shaking my head i looked at my phone and deleted the message, DAMN, i only have 15 minutes left. I still have to find Spencer's outfit. After about 5 minutes of searching i find the perfect outfit. So now i got everyone's outfits.

Alison- Knee high rosy pink dress with a brown belt and brown half jacket. For shoes i got a pair of rosy pink flats to match the dress.

Courtney- knee high light blue dress with a black belt and black half jacket. For shoes black flats

Aria (I wanted to change her look)- A knee high strap-less dress, It's hot pink (to match her hair) underneath with a black ripped thingy over top. For shoes hot pink 3 inch wedges.

Spencer (i wanted to change her look, but keep it the same)- A dress that falls just above the knee, it's a dark blue dress with a tan half sleeve jacket. For shoes tan ankle boots with a 1 inch heel,

After i'm satisfied with everything i head back to the changing room.

**Alison and Courtney's POV**

I don't even know where to start with the clothes. From what I've seen i can tell that, Aria likes the darker colors, Hannah likes the more trendy stuff, where as Spencer likes the more professional but hot look. I'm just glad Cee is with me

With this in mind we walk around the store, we already found outfits for each other, Spencer, and Hannah. Now i'm looking for an Aria outfit.

-Alison-I look up to see someone watching me, i feel like i know them. I take a step towards them, as i step forward they turn around and run. I shake my head, convincing myself that i imagined it, imagined that person from _the _night. But anyone who knew about _the_ night couldn't do anything to me without hurting them selves.

As i grabbed the outfit i wanted for Aria my phone went off, i thought it was Cee or one of the girls because i just got this phone. I was wrong. I could feel my heart beat speed up as i looked at my phone. The text said,

"That's right, i know all about _the_ night. I know all about everything, wonder what your new BFF's would think if they knew what you did to get out. But don't worry i won't tell if you won't. -A"

"You ok?" Courtney ask, I shake my head yes. She nods and continues looking for Aria's outfit.

Back to shopping. Now we were picking out shoes to go with the outfits, this is what the end results are,

-Alison-Courtney- White skinny jeans with a baby blue flower shirt, for the shoes i picked some tan 3 inch wedges.

-Courtney-Alison- Black skinny jeans with a rosy pink flower shirt, for the shoes i picked some black 3 inch wedges.**  
**

Spencer- A button up blue striped shirt with a black skirt that goes from your middle stomach to right above you knee, for the shoes we got some black flats.

Hannah- Dark blue skinny jeans with a hot pink ruffled, skinny strapped shirt, for her shoes we got hot pink 3 inch heels,

Aria- Ripped black skinny jeans with a white and maroon ruffle shirt, for the shoes we picked Black 2 1/2 inch ankle boots.

Satisfied with our work we headed back to the changing room.

**Aria's POV**

I like this, idk game, the girls never let me pick out outfits for them. I don't know why, their loss.

Why did today have to be the day i finally got to choose their outfits, i couldn't stop thinking about the text. There is no way someone could know, but yet here i was.

I shake my head and re-focus on the clothes i pick out, i look at my phone 10 minutes left. I still need the Alison's outfit. In about 5 minutes i got everything and headed back, here's what i got,

Hannah- Hot pink dress that goes just bellow the knee along with some ripped black legging, for her shoes i got black ankle boots with a 2 inch heel, just for Han.

Spencer- Dark blue knee length dress with a lace spot on the back, for her shoes i got white flats

Courtney- Dark/Light Blue stripped shirt with black ripped jeggings and for the shoes black boots, that stop about half way bellow the knee.

Alison- Blood Red semi-tight shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, for shoes i got blood red sneakers

I smiled when i picked out the sneakers, i was probably the only one who kept the look casual. But that's just me.

Once i got back to the dressing room i notice that everyone was waiting for me. As i approached everyone looked up at me, "What took you so long?" Hannah asked sounding bored, "I still have 3 minutes." i say back, she just shrugs.

At that moment Mona Vanderwaal came walking up with Naomi and Riley following her like lost little puppies. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? So the rumors are true, Ms. little Alison has a twin. Who would have guessed." She gives a evil little laugh and walks up to Courtney, "So which are you? Tweedledee or Tweedledum?"

Courtney walks up to Mona, "I take it your Mona, i could smell the bitch from the parking lot." Mona seems taking aback, "And who the hell do you think you are. This is my mall."

At this point Alison had gone to stand next to Courtney, along with Spencer and Hannah, "Yeah well _I_ think you better double check that cause last time i checked no one could stand you bitchy little self." Alison said, "Yeah so why don't you run along with you cheap ass perfume and you VERY poorly done hair." Spencer said backing up her sister.

Mona turns to Hannah, "So you choose these little bitches over me? Come back to me, i miss you, i miss us." Hannah just laughs, "Mona don't you see, there never was a _us, _you will always be a low life, no hearted BITCH! So get the hell away from us, NOW." Hannah saying it seemed to hit Mona the hardest. Mona flung her hair over her shoulder and walked away clearly defeated.

The girls turn to me and notice i had video taped the whole thing, "You have to send that to me that video." Hannah says happily, "Yeah and every other person in the school." Courtney adds on.

I laugh and turn to Spencer, "Ok so Spence how are we going judge our little fashion contest?" she thinks about this for a second, "well firstly here," she hands out pieces of paper to everyone, "does everyone have pens?" we all nod, "ok great. So here's how we judge, everyone picks out their outfits shows it and then gives it to the person who it was picked for, this person tries it on and the others judge them on a scale from 1-20. I think we should go youngest to oldest, everyone agree?"

There were 'yes's' all around., "Ok great so the order is, Courtney, Alison, Hannah, Aria, and Me. With this said, everyone give Courtney their outfits." we did.

**General**** POV**

After about 5 hours, and many, many bags later, the girls were sitting in the food court

"Ok so it's 6:28 now and the fro-yo place closes at 9, so lets get dinner and then some fro-yo" Spencer told her best friends. "Ok but you never told us who one." Aria says back. It was true

The girls bought every outfit, so they could get the best of each and swap and every thing. "Ok so the winner is,"

**Hehehe cliffhanger, i hate those, so i want to know who you think should win. And i made it so that the person with the lowest outfit score has to buy everyone fro-yo, cause i'm just sweet like that. lol. So next chapter the twins, and Jason will go over to Spencer's for dinner and tell Peter then. Also the girls, plus CeCe and Paige, and the guys, Jason, Toby, Mike, Jake, Noel, and i was thinking i wanted to keep Celeb in the story so what do you guys think of him for Alison? Please review, thanks**

** Bye Dolls**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS :(**

**Emily's POV**

I was sitting i the waiting room at the hospital. The doctors said that is was the stomach flu like i said, but also that Violet was extremely exhausted.

I decided to check my phone while i waited, i had 17 missed and 9 text from the girls, also i had one missed text from unknown, sighing i looked a the unknown text, i already knew the girls were checking on Violet so i didn't have too look at those ones, but when i saw the unknown one i gasped. It said,

"Poor Em, guess this is what you get for being a whore, to bad your poor little baby had to take the fall, wonder what the baby would think. Don't worry he'll find out soon enough. -A"

At that moment the nurse came walking out, "Well , you are very lucky. Has Violet shared bottles, or stuff like that with anyone at her daycare?" I think for a moment, "No not that i'm aware of, i'd have to ask her teacher, Why? Is she ok?"

"Violet is fine, we caught the flu in time for it to be really serious. You are welcome to see her if you'd like." I nod and thank the nurse, "She's right this way." I follow, Nurse Jean, to Violets room.

She was laying inside a crib thing in the middle of the room, she had an IV in her arm, "What's the IV for?" i asked the doctor as she walked in, "Violet was exhausted, so the IV is a sleep medication that we give babies when the have this problem. Does Violet sleep through the night yet?", I think for a moment, "Not all the time, but some nights, i'd say 3/7 days of the week. But when she spends the night at one of her aunts houses she usually sleeps through the night."

Dr. Johnson, takes notes on what i just said, "And how often does she stay with her aunts?"

"She has three and we do it so one of them has her one weekend and another the next and another the next. Also she goes over to her Aunt Spencer's when i have to work. And when Spencer can't take her, she goes to daycare." Dr. Johnson takes some more notes, "And how late do you usually work?"

"It's different every time.", more notes, "And what if your working late and she's at daycare?" God this women has a lot of questions. "If that's the case then her uncle Toby picks her up, if he's working then her auntie Aria picks her up and brings her to me. And if my girlfriend is home from work then i run Violet up to her, if she's not home i take the rest of the night off, or i just keep her with me." The doctor nods to me as she finishes with her notes.

"And the grand parents? Her father?", i look to the floor, "They are not part of her life." She nods sympathetically, "Well Violet should be good to go but i want to keep her here over night just in case. Also i think you should take a week off, so tomorrow, Sunday, and don't go back until Wednesday. OK?" I think about everything she says, "Ok, but can i stay here wit here tonight?" She nods and says, "That couch over there turns into a bed, but you might want to tell your girlfriend to go home, you guys can't afford to lose both jobs."

I smile and thank her, she walks away. I pull out my phone and text Paige, who is in the waiting room, also i text the girls so that they will stop worrying.

TO:PAIGE

You can come back now, room 316. -Em

TO: ARIA, SPENCER, HANNAH, COURTNEY

Violet, Paige, and I are all fine. I had to take Vi to the hospital, she has the stomach flu. We are staying over night, you can come see her if you want. We are in room 316. -Em

As i send the message to the girls i hear a familiar voice behind me, "Emily?" The voice says, I whip my head around to see my ex, and Violets dad, "Issac?" i replied as my eyes widen. He smiles kindly at me, "What are you doing here?" i ask him, my voice shaking a little, "My sister works here, she's-" he starts "Doctor Johnson," as i finish, he nods.

"How'd you know?" he ask, "Just a hunch" i tell him. I knew that doctor looked familiar, she had Issac, and Violet's, eyes. "Wait what are you doing here?" Crap, he wasn't supposed to ask this question. At that moment Violet had woken up and started to cry. Issac looks at the small baby, i know what he's seeing a perfect combination of me and him all in her perfect little face.

"Who is this?", he ask doing the math in his head, "This," i start as i pick up my crying baby, "is Violet Renee, or just Violet." i finish, "And she's your?" he ask, already knowing the answer, "She's my, daughter."

"And her father is?" he is still staring at her, she fell back asleep, perfect sleeping face. "Do you have to ask? You know your were my first, and you know i went back to my girlfriend. So she is _yours_." He gulps, "And when did you find out about her? How old is she? How could you not tell me? What's her last name?" He was talking really fast so i had to take a minute for him to repeat his questions.

"I found out i was pregnant when we were still dating, i knew for 5 months. She is currently 6 months, her birthday is March 22, 2013. I didn't want to tell you because your parents already hated me, and we were splitting up anyway, i didn't want her to force us to stay together. And i didn't want your parents to kick you out or anything, mine did and now my middle sister won't talk to me, my mom moved to Texas with my dad, after kicking me out. I had to get a job at the brew so i could live above it rent free. I worked until 3 days before i went into labor, which i was in for 22 hours. I didn't want the same to happen to you. And her last name is Fields, not Colbert." as i finish i can tell this is a lot for him

At that moment there is a knock on the door, "Em, is everything ok?" Paige ask me worriedly, i nod to her and she walks over and takes the sleeping baby from my arms. "Who's this?" Issac ask, still trying to process the news i just gave him, "I'm Paige, Emily's girlfriend. And you are?"

"This is Issac, he's a old friend." I tell her, i don't want Paige to know the Issac is Violet's father just yet. "Yeah i'm just a friend, it's nice to meet you Paige. I was just looking for my sister and i ran into Emily. But now i should be going, have to find my sister. Em it was great to see you, here's my new number, call me i would love to catch up. An Paige it was _so_ great to meet you. Bye" he glances down at Violet's sleeping form once more and then leaves the room.

I stare at the paper in my hand that has Issac's number on it. "Something i said?" Paige asked snapping me out of my trance. "What?" i asked, confused, "I said, was it something i said." Paige repeats, "No of course not."

"Em should i be worried?" I look up at my girlfriend, "What! No of course not, yes Issac and I had something, but that was a long time ago. I don't love him anymore, I love _you_." I walk up to Paige and take Violet. After putting my back in the crib thing i wrap my arms around her neck and give her a passionate kiss on the lips, she kisses back.

"Are we going home?" She ask me, i shake my head, "YOU are going home. I am going to stay." I can tell she doesn't like this idea, "Look i would love for you to stay but Doctor Johnson said i will have to take a week off of work. So we need your pay check for baby stuff and food. Ok?" She sighs and nods. "Ok but call me as soon as you wake up tomorrow. Love you" i nod and say, "I love you to." We share another passionate kiss and then she leaves.

I walk over to the couch and pull out the bed. As soon as i get the bed made up and lay down i notice how unconformable it is. This is going to be a long night i sign and take out my phone, it's only 8:27, it was going to be a VERY long night.

I start to close my eyes when my phone goes off, it's from a unknown number, maybe Issac looked into my file and got my number. But when i look at the message i know it's not Issac, the message said,

"Wow Em, who would have guessed that the you could keep a secret. Wonder what Paige would say if she knew you baby daddy wanted to get in your pants? -A"

I gulped and looked around the room, it was empty. I closed the window blind and laid back down. A long night

**Spencer's POV**

I was sitting at home getting ready for my date. All i had to do now was my makeup. I was just finishing with my lip gloss when my phone went off. It was from Em. The message said,

Violet, Paige, and I are all fine. I had to take Vi to the hospital, she has the stomach flu. We are staying over night, you can come see her if you want. We are in room 316. -Em

Omg the hospital. I hop Toby won't mind popping over to see them. As soon as i got my shoes on i headed down stairs. For my outfit i decided to wear the dress and shoes that Aria picked out for me. I heard a car horn outside, i looked at the clock 8:30 on the dot. He must have planned something special.

I smile to myself and walk out of my room to Toby's car. He was standing on my side of the car holding a dozen white roses. I smile as i approach him, he hands me the flowers. "Hey there." i say as i take the flowers from him, "Hey beautiful." he says back. He grabs me around my waist and pulls me in for a vary passionate kiss, i kiss his back.

"You ready?" he ask me, i nod and say "Yeah, but we need to make one stop." He gives me a questioning look but doesn't argue. Once we were in the car he ask, "Where to?" I look at him before i replied "The hospital."

**So what did you guys think? And so since i wanted to keep Celeb in the story and he shouldn't be with anyone but Hannah, i decided that Courtney will go with Jake, Hannah will go with Celeb and Mike will go with Alison. What do you think. And what do you guys think should happen between Emily and Issac?  
Please, please, please review. Oh and i probably won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday because i'm going camping. **

** Bye Dolls**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS :(**

**Spencer's POV**

I was sitting in the Rosewood hospital waiting room with Toby, Aria, Alison, and Noel. Hannah, Courtney, Mike, and Jake were on there way. Emily had sent the text to all us girls. About 2 minutes after i got Em's text Aria text me saying we should meet up in the waiting room together, she sent the text to everyone and we all agreed. So now we were waiting for Hannah and them.

A few minutes of awkward chitchat and Hannah, Mike, Courtney, and Jake show up. "Hey sorry were late," My perky blonde friend says, "But this one," she gestures to Mike, "Want to take a short cute and got us lost." Mike turns to his girlfriend, "You had no problem with it until we got lost."

We all laugh at the fighting couple, they notice everyone laughing at them and shut up. "Leave it to my brother." Aria says, Hannah nods her head in agreement.

"Does anyone remember what room they are in?" Jake ask, "316." I tell him, we all head to the elevator. Luck for us it was empty but we still had to pack in. "Someone hit the number 3. I have to pee!" Hannah says, she was one of the first people in so she was in the back with Mike and Aria. I roll my eyes and nudge Toby to hit the button, he does.

When we get to the 2nd floor the elevator stops and we all groan, when the doors open i see my brother-in-law Wren Kingston. He and I once had a thing and he's still not over it, and he's married to my older sister AND they have a daughter.

Wren was about to let the elevator got and then he saw me and hopped in. "Hello Spence-uh." he said with his British accent, "Hi Wren." i said awkwardly, beside me i could feel Toby tense up. Wren reached over me,purposely touching me, and tried to hit the button. "Let me get that for you, what number?" Toby said glaring at Wren, "Um sure, number 5 please."

As soon as Toby hit number 5 the elevator dinged showing we were at level 3. "Getting off?" he ask me, a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Yep." was all i said before getting off the elevator, i was followed by my friends.

We walk down the hallway until we find Violet's room, "Here it is." Noel says after a moment, we all gather around the door, Aria knocks, after a moment Emily's voice comes from the other side of the room, "Come in." she says in a loud whisper. We all enter the room.

Emily smiles at us as she walks in, "Hey guys." There were many 'hellos' passed back to her. "Are you okay Em?" i asked, she looked kind of pale, she gave a tight nod, "Hey Ar, Han, and Spence can you come with me to get some coffee?" We all nod and go to leave the room. "What about us?" Ali and Cor say at the same time, Emily raises he eyebrows, "You really think i trust the boys alone with my daughter?"

"Hey!" The boys all say together, "I'll remember that next time you need me to baby sit." Toby says to one of his best friends, "Me too." Jake says to his sister. "You know i love you guys."

With this we turn and leave. "Ok whats up?" Hannah ask as soon as we were on the elevator, alone again.

**Emily's POV**

I can't believe i was about to tell them. "Ok what's up?" Hannah ask, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Um," i start, "ok so you all know how when i broke up with Paige i went out with Issac?" They all nod to me, "Em your staring to freak me out, whats up?"Aria asked me with a worried voice, "Yeah Em just spit it out." Hannah told me, agreeing with Aria.

"Ok, well every time i've been here with Violet i think the doctor looks like someone i know and today-" Hannah's eyes widen, "OMG is Issac the doctor?" Everyone turns to look at her, "What! NO! Just let me finish." Spencer was still giving her weird looks, "Ok."

"So Doctor. Johnson is Issac's sister, Yes?" Hannah was sitting there raising her hand, "Um isn't Issac's last name Colbert?" I sigh to her , "I was getting tot hat part, She's married so she doesn't have his last name. But anyway, when she left and i texted you guys, Issac was looking for his sister and walked past my room. He knows about Violet." The girls let out small gasps, "You told him?" Aria says, shock seeping through her voice

"I didn't have a choice." I said, defending myself. "What did he say?" Spencer ask, cutting right to the point. "He said we should catch up and he gave me his number. Then Paige walked in and he left."

"So?" Aria asked, "So?" i repeated, "So, are you going to meet him?" The elevator binged signaling we were at our selected floor. We exited to the cafeteria, "I stop walking, this causes the other girls to bump into me, i turn to Aria. "Do you think i should?"

"It is his baby." Hannah says, everyone agrees with her. "Can you guys come with me to talk to him?" "of course." they all say sympathetically, i smile graciously at them. "COFFEE!" Spencer shouts, scaring us.

We had just got to the coffee bar, "Gosh Spence you and your coffee!" Aria yells, Hannah and I laugh at our crazy friends. But they stopped at the bar, "How many do we need?" i asked, Spencer did a mental count before answering, "10."

Me, Hannah, Aria, and Spencer started to grab cups and fill them with coffee, "Aria will you get a bag?" Spencer asked, Aria looked up from the cup of coffee she was filling, "Why?"

"So you can put cream and sugar in it." Spencer explains, as aria goes for a bag. Once she returns she starts stuffing the bag with little creamers and packs of sugar. "Ok so, Spence, Han, and I can take the coffee and Ar you can carry the bag." They all agree with my and grab what they are supposed to and we headed back to the elevator.

"Are you going to call him?" Aria said once the doors slid shut, "I guess i have to, he deserves that." I tell her, they all nod their heads in agreement. Again the elevator stops, this time at the 1st floor, and also again Wren walked in.

"Spencer? Wow fate has a really weird way doesn't it?" Wren says to Spencer. "I wouldn't call it fate, just really bad luck." She says back to him, his face turns really red and he looks away. This time he got first, 2nd floor. "Bye ladies." He says, flirtatiously, winking as he goes.

"That guy give my the creeps." Hannah says, we all nod in agreement. "I can't believe your sister ever married her." Hannah said, "Han!" Aria said looking over to Spencer sympathetically, she just holds her hands up in surrender.

As the elevator reaches the 3rd floor and the doors slide open we all exit the elevators. We walk down the hall to Violet's room, as we enter everyone looks up at us, "Wow your alive!" Noel says walking over to me and taking one of the coffee's from my tray, "Sure you can have one." I tell him narrowing my eyes, he gives me a winning smile.

Everyone else filed over to grab their coffee's, "What no sugar?" Mike said, Aria threw the bag to her brother who caught it effortlessly. "Happy Michel-" his eyes widened and he cut her off, "yes i'm thrilled."

We all laugh at the siblings, who then notice everyone is staring at them, "We'll finish this at home" Aria tells her little brother.

The nurse pops her head in the door and says, "You guys have 5 minutes and then visiting hours are over." I smile and thank her, "Who's got Violet?" I ask my friends, Spencer hands over my fast asleep baby. I get up and walk over to put her in the crib thingy.

"So what do you guys plan to do with the rest of your nights?" I ask once i sat back down next to Hannah and Jake. "Well we should all come over to my house and have a movie night." Hannah says to everyone, "Uh Han i kinda can't" I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me, "Well i know that silly." my crazy blonde friend says back. I laugh at her.

After a moment, and a lot of looking around everyone agreed. Everyone except Spencer and Toby, "What do you guys have planned? Since apparently movie night at my house." Hannah says, "I'm not to sure." Spencer says looking at Toby.

"Ok so, you won't come to my house because you don't know what you doing." Hannah said it as if it all made sense, Spencer looked over to Toby for backup.  
"I planned a date and i won't tell her what we are doing on it." He says clearing everything up, There were lots of 'awws' from the girls and the boys looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at him because he has a romantic bone in his body and you guys don't." Spencer said rushing to Toby's defense. All the boys stopped laughing at that moment. "Speaking of it, we should go so we can still do a few things on this date." Toby tells Spencer, she nods and give everyone a hug, then she goes over to Violet's crib and kisses her forehead, "Auntie Spencer loves you." She whispered to the sleeping baby.

Toby got up and stretched, he said goodbyes to everyone and came over to give me a hug. Then he smiled down at Violet and left.  
The nurse came back in and told the rest of my friends it was time to go, they all nodded and got up to leave. They all mumbled goodbyes and headed to Hannah's for 'Movie Night'.

I lay down on my couch bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Spencer's POV**

I was sitting in Toby's car with my eyes closed, his rule not mine. I felt him stop the car and then heard his door open and shut. A few moments later i heard my door open and felt the warm summer night air hit her, they must be outside.

"Toby can i open my eyes now?" i whined, he laughed and said, "No not yet." i whine again but keep my eyes closed. After a short walk he told me to open my eyes, i did. I gasp at the sight in front of me.

"Toby." I say in awe, "So you like it?" He ask hopefully. "Like it, no." I say his face falls, "I love it!" He looks up at me with a huge grin on his face, "You do?" I look up at him beaming, "Of course i do."

I smile at the sight in front of me, Toby had taken a small section of the forest and turned it into a wonderland, he had wrapped white twinkling lights around the surrounding trees and in the middle was a blanket with a picket basket in the middle. Also he had lit candles and placed them along with the food.

"I can't take all the credit, the girls helped." Toby said snapping me out of my little trance, "They knew?" WHAT! how could they have know, i mean Hannah says whatever's on her mind. How could she keep this in. "Yeah, but don't shoot the messenger." I laugh at him, "Don't worry your safe, for now."

He walks over to me and wraps his arm around my waist, "Good." he leans down and kisses me passionately, i kiss back. He pulls away and i cling to him, "We have to eat, there will plenty of time for kissing later." I bite my lip, "Oh really?" I challenge, "Yes really."

With this he grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the blanket.

A few hours later we lay on the blanket with our heads together looking at the stars. "That's Orion's belt," i say pointing out the constellation, "Well that looks like a bunny." He says, i laugh at him. "So where to now?" i ask, he looks over to me. "Are you tired?"

"Uh a little i guess, why?" He just smiled and pulled me up, we walked a little more into the forest and i see a tent. "What's this?" i ask him, "This is later." he says referring to our kiss earlier. "Well then, lead the way."

I takes my hand and pulls me into the tent.

We start to kiss, i tilt my head so we can get closer. He lays down and pulls me on top of him. We kiss until we are both breathless. As soon as we both can breath again we lock lips. I he puts his hand up my shirt and then runs it down my back, making me shiver. I start to unbutton his shirt and he pulls away, i roll of of him with the feeling of rejection washing over me. I mean we've been together over a year, if he doesn't want me this way does he even want me.

"Spence." He says when he sees my face, "What?" i ask, letting the hurt seep through. "You know it's not what you think it is." i turn to face him, "Then what is it? Do you even want me like this?" His eyes widen at my question, "Of course i do Spence, but i don't want to mess us up, i can't lose you." I search his face, "How would you lose me?"

"I don't know." i press myself against him, his shirt still a little unbuttoned. I tilt my head up to see him, he leans down and kisses me and i kiss him back. He runs his hands around my back. I start to kiss him along his jaw and down his neck. He tilts his head up a tiny bit. I bite lightly at his neck, causing him to moan.

"Spence, are you sure?" He ask his hands still on my back, "Yes." i tell him he rolls over so he is on his back and pulls me along with him. "I don't want to hurt you." he tells me, "Not a chance." i say back.

With this i finish unbuttoning his shirt and he pulls mine off, we do this without breaking lip contact. I undo is belt and he undoes my pants zipper, then we both pull each others pants off. We lay there for a few minutes.

I felt exposed in just my bra and panties. I looked up and saw him staring at me, "what?" i ask confused "your beautiful, you know that?" I blush at lean up to kiss him. "And your sure you want to do this?" I nod, i felt like i've never been more sure of anything in my life.

"Tell me if i hurt you?" i look into his eyes, "ok." With this we lock lips and things get heated very soon.

**Ok so what did you think, love it? Hate it? Please review, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeee! Any who, in the show i don't really like Noel, so i'll make him cheat in Aria, plus i love Ezria! lol..so yeah, but really review and i will try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday.  
**

** Bye Dolls**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up wrapped in Toby's arms. We were tangles up in the covers, both naked. I looked up at his sleeping face, carefully so i didn't wake him i slipped out of the covers and got dressed. After that i went outside, i was still dark, so i'd say it was probably 2 a.m.

I saw a small fire pit and decided to start a fire. After i get it going, i hear a groan from inside the tent and a few moments later a shirtless Toby comes out. He walks up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist.

He places small kisses on my neck, i giggle. "Well, good morning to you to." He continues to kiss my neck, after a few seconds of this i

flip around and kiss his lips. I feel his tongue tracing my lips, i open my mouth and he slips his tongue into my mouth. He explores the depths of my mouth, i bite down on his lower lip, causing him to moan in pleasure.

He lifts me up and i wrap my legs around his waist. "Are you sore?" He ask between kisses, now that he mentioned it i was. "No." i said lying easily, "Are you sure? I didn't hurt you did i?" I pull back and look him in the eye, "Toby look at me, you did _not _hurt me. Promise." Me smiles and continues kissing me.

* * *

"TOBY!" I shouted to him, "STOP IT! AHHH!" I screamed as he grabbed me and tossed me into the the freezing lake water. "MY HAIR! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He laughs and cannonball's next to me, causing a huge splash to go over me. I scream, he swims over and grabs me.

"Your lips are blue." He tells me, "That's b-be-because this wa-water is free-freezing." He pulls me even closer, "Well if you want to get out, is there anything else on your mind you want to do before we go back?" He ask seductively, "Yeah i have a few ideas." I whisper in his ear.

He starts to kiss down my neck and back up. I run my hands down his bare chest, he lifts me up and i wrap my legs around his waist, "You still sure?" i roll my eyes and nod, ''course." I feel his lips pull into a smile on mine. He carries me out of the water over to the tent. He lays down and i climb on top of him."

I continue to kiss him, along the jaw and down his neck. I bite down causing him to moan. He unties the back of my bikini and runs his hands over my bare back. My fingers dance along his swim trunks, i tug them down a little and he unties the top of my bikini. I slide his swim trunks down and he slide me bikini bottoms down.

He flips me over so that he is now laying on top of me, i giggle and he gives me a questioning look, "If you wanted to be on top you could have just said so." He chuckles and looks me up and down. I start to feel self conscious , "What?" i ask.

"Your beautiful." He tells me, i bite my bottom lip, "Your not so bad yourself." He chuckles and pushes closer to me. He falls besides he and grabs my thigh, he hitches it up around his waist. We continue to kiss and i say, "wait, wait, wait. do you have any protection?" he nods and goes to his coat pocket, he pulls out a small silver packet.

I smile and kiss him again. After this things get very heated.

**Hannah's POV**

"NOOO!" I shout loudly at the boys, who are trying to get us to watch a scary movie, "Let's watch the...aw... lets watch T_he Notebook_!" I say excitedly. All the boys groan, "NO! PLEASE BABE!" Mike begs, "What about-" Mike started to search through the movies on my shelf, "Ohh, what about this." he says pulling out _Paranormal Activity 4_, "No." I tell him simply, "Let's have a vote." Aria suggest.

"Yeah let's have a vote." Mike agree's with his sister. "Ok, Who want's to watch _The Notebook?" _I ask, Aria, Alison, Courtney, and Myself raised our hands. "And _Paranormal Activity 4_?" I ask, Mike, Noel, and Jake raise their hands. "4-3, we win." I tell the boys climbing off my bed and going to put the movie in.

"That's not fair." Noel says, "We had a vote." Aria tells her boyfriend, "But there's more girls, so it's not fair." I knew this wasn't going to end so i say, "Ok i'll make you a deal, but you all have to agree."

The 3 boys look at each other and nod, "So let's hear it." Jake says. "Ok, so if you guys can all make it through the WHOLE movie without crying, OR falling asleep, we can watch _Paranormal Activity 4. _Deal?"

They all seem to take this in, "Deal." they said all together, i was kind of funny.

I put the movie in and we all piled on my bed. It was Mike, Noel, Aria, and Jake against the headboard and i was in-between Mike's legs. Aria was sandwiched between Mike and Noel, She was sitting in Noel's lap with her head on Mike's shoulder, and Courtney was laying flat with her head in Jake's lap. Alison head her head in Courtney's lap.

I grabbed the DVD remote and hit play.

Halfway through the movie i hear Noel whisper something to Mike that sounded "Stay Strong" I look up at my boyfriend and see he's tearing up a little. I smile to myself and notice that Jake is also a little teary. Alison, who has never seen the movie was crying silently. Aria a a few tears going down her face, and Noel looked like he was holding his breath trying not to cry. And Courtney was squeezing Jake's hand so she wouldn't cry.  
Me I was crying like a baby.

By the end of the movie the boys were barley holding it in. Where as all us girls were bawling like little babies. "We win." Mike says as a tear falls down his cheek. "Actually no." I point to know who had nodded off in the last 5 minutes of the movie, "NOEL!" Jake and Mike shout, causing Noel to jump practically tossing Aria off his lap.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouts back to his best friends, "Dude you fell asleep, we lost." Jake says in a whiny voice. "No I didn't, the movie was over." Noel says looking around.

"NoPe." i start popping the 'P', "There were still 5 minutes left," He groans, and lets his head fall back on the the headboard. "BUT since you guys were such good sports we decided to watch your movie anyway." Courtney finish's.

"Really?" Jake ask excitedly, us girls nod to them, "But you guys have to put it in the DVD Player. I volunteer Jake." Aria says, "Wait, why me?" Jake ask our small friend. "Because i'm way to conformable to move." she says snuggling deeper into Noel's lap. We all laugh at her, but Jake gets up and puts the movie in.

Again I hit play.  
This time we only make it through half the movie before we are all fast asleep.

**The next morning **

**Spencer's POV**

Toby and I were standing at Hannah's front door, after a few knocks Hannah's mom Ashlee opens the door, "Oh, hey Spencer. Toby." She greets us both warmly, "Uh, i'm on my way out, but Hannah is upstairs in her room if you wanna go up." I smile to her, "Thanks Mrs. Marin." I say and head up the stairs with Toby right behind me.

As soon as i reach Hannah's bedroom door, i hear Ashlee leave. When i open Hannah's bedroom door i laugh at the scene in front of me. It was a Best Friend pile. "I look over at Toby and see he's laughing to. "Ready?" I ask him. He looks down at me.

"For what?" He says confused, I laugh and walk up to the pile. I see Aria's on bottom and I know she's ticklish. I reach my hand over to her and tickle her sides. She screams and shoots up causing everyone on top of her to fall off the bed.

I scoot under the bed and Toby went into the closet after he realized what i was doing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARIA!" I hear Hannah shout, "I-I'm sorry, did someone tickle me?" She ask, everyone said no. She shrugged and got off the bed. Once her feet touched the ground she stretched, i reached out and grabbed her foot.

She screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. "SPENCER?!" She screams, I roll out from under the bed and Toby comes out of the closet, we are both laughing. "Where the hell did you guys come from?" Hannah ask still trying to recover, "Your mum let us in." I tell her still laughing.

"Well i hate you." Aria told me, "You know you love me Tiny." i say giving her a hug. "You to Han, and Cor, and Ali." I say giving them all hugs as well.  
"What about us?" Toby says, "Yeah you guys to." i say holding out my arms for a group hug.

* * *

"Anyone hungry?" Hannah ask as we all sit around her dining room, we all raise our hands. "Ok then, who want's to go get food?" Everyone looks around, "How 'bout the boys go because they lost." The boys all groan, but stand up and get our orders. "Ok, we'll be back in like 20. If not it means we let Mike drive." Noel says giving Aria a hug. "Not cool dude." Mike says to him.

After they left Hannah put a pot of coffee on, "So Spence, you never said who won." Aria says to me after we all have a cup of coffee in our hands.  
"Oh right so,

Aria- Your outfit is Hannah's

Hannah-Your outfit is Ali and Cee's

Alison- Your outfit is Aria's

Courtney- Your out fit is Mine

Mine outfit is...Aria's

"YESS!" Aria shouts out in victory. At that moment the boys walk into the dining room carrying bags of food. "You guys are never going tot guess who we saw."

**So what do you guys think? I just realized that i posted chapter 7 twice, instead of chapter 6, sorry. I fixed that so we should be good. So who did the boys see? hmmm, hehe...Anyway i'm trying to get a little schedule going about updating. So just please review, and i'm thinking about writing another story, this one would be about Aria and Ezra. So thoughts, please?**

** Bye Dolls**


End file.
